Solace
by Sunspot101
Summary: There's a new mutant in town, and the X Men aren't the only ones who have their eye on her. The summary is bad, but the story will be much better. Rated T, just as a precaution. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Bayville: 8:30 P.M.

A lone figure could be seen racing through a deserted alleyway. The overhanging moon illuminating off the figure long enough tho make out the tear stricken face of small girl. A moment later the girl stopped realizing that she had run into a dead end. Footsteps could soon be heard trailing behind her. She spun around and came to face a husky figure looming a few feet away from her.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one to be out here this time of the night?" said the looming figure, stepping forward ever so slightly

"Leave me alone. I'm warning you." The girl muttered, backing even further into the wall.

The figure stepped closer.

"I'm warning you!" the girl shouted, this time all tears were gone

The figure ignored her warning and stepped closer. The girl suddenly straightened her posture and burst into flames. The thug was so taken aback that he stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground.

"What are you?" the thug managed to stammer

"You're going to wish you never walk down the same alley as me!" the flaming girl shouted

She fired a flaming ball at him, hard enough to knock him unconscious. As soon as she realized what she had done she powered down and ran past the thug's unconscious body and into the dark, tears now freely steaming down her face.

The Xavier Institute:8:45 P.M.

Professor Xavier wheeled into the recreational room, where the New Mutants, save Jamie, were gathered doing various activities, with a pensive look on his face.

"What's wrong Professor?" Amara asked, immediately looking up from her history textbook

"Um. Professor?" Rahne asked, catching everyone's attention and snapping Prof. X out of his thoughts

"I apologize...my mind was elsewhere. But on another note, Cerebro has detected a new mutant and I need you to go and get her."

"Cool! a new mutant." Jubilee said bouncing up from her spot on the floor next to Bobby

"Not to mention it's a girl." Amara beamed

"Yeah, it's about time we had another girl on the team." Rhane added in agreement.

"But why us, Professor?" Roberto asked

"Because it's time the New Recruits got a mission of their own. Also I can't seem to locate any of the other mutants, even with my telepathy." Prof. X replied "You'd better get moving, I'm afraid we're not to only ones who have noticed her presence." he added before wheeling out of the room.

"We better get suited up." Bobby ordered as he stood up from his recent post on the floor and headed in the direction of the locker rooms.

Author's Note: so what do you guys think of this so far, be honest.

P.S.: sorry this chapter is so short, I promise that the others will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Solace's Pov

I continued running breathlessly through the darkened streets of Bayville, the moonlight my only source of light. I soon found a hollowed out tree trunk and decided to use it s my shelter until the sun came up when I could actually see where I was going. Luckily for me I was small enough to fit into the trunk. My eyelids began drooping, I tried to keep awake but my eyelids eventually won and I dozed off, only to be stirred from my brief slumber, when I heard footsteps drawing near to my hiding place, accompanied by various hushed whispers.I closed my eyes and lay motionless as a shiver streamed its way through my body due to a cold wind that blew through my hiding place and across the exposed skin of my limbs.

End Pov

* * *

"Got anything yet Rahne?" Sam asked

Rahne pointed her head in the direction of the hollowed out tree. The New Recruits moved closer to the tree to examine it. Rahne reached her snout under the tree and emerged clutching the collar of a limp figure in her teeth. She dragged the full body from under the tree, revealing it to be that of a small child.

"Oh my gosh." Jubilee gasped, taking the girl in her arms

"Is this the mutant?" Ray asked

"I think so." Roberto replied

"Well, we have to get her the professor." Rahne said transforming back from her lupine form

A few minutes later the Blackbird could be seen flying through the sky.

Solace's Pov

I awoke to the beeping of various machines. I slowly opened my eyes and cautiously sat up. Realizing that I was no longer in the hollowed tree trunk, but instead in a white room smelling of bleach, lined with rows of beds and machines facing each other on opposite sides of the room. I looked down at my clothes, shock spread across my feature as I took in the realization that my red T-shirt and navy blue jeans from the previous night had been replaced with a plain T-shirt and grey sweatpants. I reached for the tube that was attached to my left arm and was about to rip it out when I suddenly heard the door in front of my bed slide open and a bald man in a wheelchair wheeled up to my bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said casually

I released the tube and stared warily at the man through narrowed hazel eyes.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm.I am Professor Charles Xavier and I welcome you to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Like yourself ."

"How do you know my name?"

"I am a telepath. You see this is a school where young mutants are trained to control their powers, you are welcome to stay if you wish."

"How did I get here?" I asked relaxing a little

"I'll let the people who rescued you explain that." he replied.

'I'll stay, I mean where else am I supposed to go. Besides I think I'll like it here.' I thought to myself

"Excellent, if you'll accompany me to my office, so that I can have the paperwork sorted out. Oh, I almost forgot." he said wheeling over to me and removing the tube from my arm.

Inside the Professor's office was breathtaking. In the center was a large mahogany desk with two large wooden chairs in font of it and the beige walls almost matched my skin. There were many paintings and portraits hung around the room and there was a large window at the back of the room behind his desk that revealed what I could make out as a large front yard surrounded by a high fence. Truly breathtaking. I finally snapped back to the real world as the Professor beckoned for me to sit down on one of the large chairs.

"Okay, let's see. If could just fill out the form?" he said handing me a sheet of paper and a pen.

Name: Solace Winston

Age: 11

Powers: Control over fire, manipulation over emotion.

Hobbies: Reading

Parents' consent : Both parents are dead

"Is that all?" I asked

He nodded

"Welcome to the Institute, Solace. I'm sure you will enjoy your stay here."


	3. Chapter 3

Solace's Journal: July 6, 2002

Dear Journal,

It's been two months since I moved to the institute and I am loving it here. Everyone is exceptionally nice to me. We have these things called Danger Room sessions, there really fun, I honestly don't know what everyone is so worried about. I made a best friend, his name's Jamie, he's a year older than me, but we have a lot of fun pranking the residents. Professor Xavier said that I'm going to be home schooled with Jamie, but our teachers are amazing. Mr. Logan is going to let us use the Danger Room. Well, I have to go me and the other New Recruits are supposed have survival training with in half an hour, better go get ready. This is going to be so fun. Talk to you later.

* * *

Half an hour later all of the New Recruits were gathered in the back yard of the institute, all dressed army styled suits.

"Well, this is something new." Amara said fidgeting with the outfit

"Well I like it." Jubilee commented with a smile on her face.

All noise ceased when Logan suddenly appeared in front of everyone, dressed in a military uniform, whip tucked under his right arm.

Everyone cringed slightly.

"Now, as you all know, today is survival training. I will be putting you into pairs of two and sending you into the middle of nowhere. Now, if it were up to me you'd only be going with the shirts on your backs, but Charles won't allow that, so you'll each take one of those knapsacks." Logan said pointing to several bags piled on top of each other under the shade of a tree.

"The first team to return with both members intact wins and doesn't have to do DR for a month. You can only use your powers in life or death situations, if you use your powers in any other situation I will find out and both members of that team will be disqualified and will clean the Danger Room after every session for two months and wax the X jet for three weeks." Logan continued with a smirk on his face. "Now it's time to pick teams." Logan finished with a devilish grin spread across his face.

Bobby began to fidget in his army suit.

"Drake and Wolfsbane."

Bobby walked over to a where Rahne was standing, backpack already on her shoulders. She just seemed excited to be in the outdoors.

"Guthrie, you're with Jubilee."

Sam and Jubilee stood in their designated spot beside Bobby and Rahne with their backpacks.

"Multiple your with BoomBoom."

Jamie stared at Logan with shock on his face, the same shock that seemed to be spreading across everyone's face. But Logan was unaffected and Jamie moved to go stand beside Tabitha.

"Solace, your with..." Logan seemed to be in deep thought contemplating which of his remaining options I should be paired up with.

"Your with...Sunspot."

Solace hauled her backpack over her shoulder and walked over to Roberto, who was posted beside Jamie.

"That leaves Magma and Berzerker."

Fifteen minutes later the Blackbird took off with all the New Mutants.

"Where are we going?" Solace asked unbuckling her seat belt and getting up and perching herself on top of Logan's seat.

"Sit down Half-Pint!, this is the last time I'm going to say it." Logan growled

Solace climbed down and attempted a hand stand on her way back to her seat.

"To you seat." Logan growled

Solace climbed into her seat, but didn't bother to buckle it. Meanwhile Jubilee and Rahne were happily chattering in the back of the X Jet and Jamie could be seen sleeping, with his head leaned against Tabby's shoulder.

"We're here." Logan called over his shoulder as he landed the jet.

The X jet landed in a clearing that was surrounded on all sides by trees. once the X jet landed Logan ordered everyone off and explained the rules once again, only this time he added a few.

"You are not allowed to come in contact with the other teams, there shall be no romance involved, if there is I'll know and believe me the punishment will be brutal for anyone caught doing anything in that category. This is the starting point, the clearing that is, the goal is to make it out of this jungle alive, the first team to do so and have all their members intact wins. So good luck and let the survival begin." Logan said before taking off in the X jet.

Each team set off in a different direction, now only time can tell the will emerge victorious?, Who will have to clean the Danger Room and the Blackbird?, Will anyone dear break Logan's rules?.Will anyone even make it out alive?. Find out in the next chapters.

Author's Note:I'll put up the next chapters soon enough.


End file.
